If I Don't Stay
by CantRandleMe
Summary: George and Alex. It's always been them. They were together everyday and always laughed at each others jokes. Everyone saw it… except them. One drunken night, Alex comes to George's new apartment and let's just say… things will never be the same again.


George and Alex. It's always been them. It's *ALWAYS* going to be just the two of them. Laughing at each others jokes was just two things bros did, but when you always smile at each other and playfully punch each other, people will talk. People like their girlfriends for example.

"No way! If there was something going on between the two of them, I would... oh my god."

"I'm not saying that there's something going *ON* between each other, but there's definitely something on between each other."

"Do you really think they... you know... like each other that way?"

"I don't know. Were their girlfriends and it's up to us to find out if there really is something there. Got any plans?"

"I thought you had a plan?"

"I do. I just thought maybe for once I'd give you a chance to give you option. So here's my plan..."

* * *

"O'Malley!"

"What now Mer?"

"If there was something going on between you and someone else, you'd tell me right?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating you?"

"It's just that... there's been talk about you and... you know."

"Who?"

"Um... you know. Starts with A, ends with X."

"Alex? Why would their be something going on between us?"

"It's nothing. It's just some harmless gossip I heard while on my rounds. It's harmless right?"

"Yes Mer. It's harmless."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks you."

Now, Meredith wasn't just manipulative. She was manipulative genius. The problem is, George already knew that she was, yet kept falling for it every time.

"Hey Izzie. So I've done my part in the plan. Now it's all up to you."

* * *

"Alex! Do you like someone else besides me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Wait really? You like someone else? I'm offended and... never mind. Well..."

"Well what?"

"Who is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I'm pretty sure you'll hit me after I tell you."

"Promise I won't."

"Alright. You should sit down then."

"We are sitting."

"Ok. Whatever. There's something I've been needing to tell you for awhile now. I'm... gay."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"You already knew?"

"I think everybody knew."

"How? And who did you assume I liked?"

"Alex. I think everyone knew that you liked... George."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"I'd like to keep it that way. Just between us. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Now that everyone knew about Alex's crush on George, it was time to take matters into his own hands. Step 1. Get drunk. Step 2. Do nothing.

"Alex, I think you've had enough to drink."

"Don't tell me when I've had enough to drink."

"There's a first time for everything. So... who's the guy?"

"Does everyone know about me?"

"You told me last week."

"When?"

"When you were drunk,like you are now."

"I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"To take matters into my own hands."

Alex wasn't the happiest when he was drunk, but he also wasn't the maddest. When Alex came to George's apartment that night, he had no idea what he was about to do next.

"George. George I know your in there! Open up!"

"What Alex? It's 4 in the morning. I have to get up in an hour for my shift. Why are you here?"

"There's something I need to get off my chest."

"What?"

Before George knew what was happening, Alex was kissing him and holding him in place by his shoulders.

"It's true ok."

"What?"

"That I like you. I've always liked you. And not just as a friend."

"Ok."

Alex smiled and leaned back in. George found the end of Alex's shirt and slipped his hands under.

"What's that?"

"What?"'

"This."

George lifted Alex's shirt completely off and turned him around.

"Oh. Those."

"Are these... scars?"

"Yeah. Their ugly, I know."

"Their not ugly. Their just who you are. Scars like these are just what make us... us. They make you you."

"I've never heard you talk like that before. To anyone."

"I like to keep it inside. Everyone thinks it's too..."

"No you? Yeah. I understand."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
